warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weißpelz
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: |namenl=Weißjunges (Whitekit) Unbekannt Weißpelz (Whitestorm) Weißpelz (Whitestorm) |Familien=Gefährtin: Tochter: Söhne: Mutter: Vater: Ziehmütter: |Familiem=Glanzfell Ampferschweif Regenpelz, Schlammfell Schneepelz Stachelkralle Rotbrust, Blaustern |Mentor=Flickenpelz |Schüler=Sandsturm, Lichtherz |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Feuerstern |Vorgänger1=Graustreif |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Tigerclaw's Fury'' |verstorben=''Stunde der Finsternis, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' |erwähnt=''Der verschollene Krieger, Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} '''Weißpelz' (Original: Whitestorm) ist ein großer, kräftiger, muskulöser Kater mit langem Körper, dichtem, weißem Fell, runden, gelben Augen und massigen Pfoten. Er hat eine tiefe Stimme. Zudem hat er eine Narbe hinter einem seiner flaumigen Ohren. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Zusammen mit Löwenherz wartet er bei Sonnenhoch auf Feuerpfotes Entscheidung. Auch stimmt er zu, Feuerpfote in den DonnerClan aufzunehmen, als Blaustern ihn nach seiner Meinung fragt, obwohl ihm Tigerkralle davon abrät. Als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt, ist er dort ein älterer Krieger. Als Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Gelbzahn den SchattenClan von Braunsterns Herrschaft befreien wollen, treffen sie Weißpelz auf einer Patrouille und fragen ihn, ob er ihnen helfen möchte. Weißpelz stimmt zu und gemeinsam mit ein paar Ältesten des SchattenClans können sie Braunstern vertreiben. Als Feuerpfote Narbengesicht töten will, hält Weißpelz ihn auf und sagt, dass ein wahrer DonnerClan-Krieger nur im Notfall töten würde. Er sagt später zu Blaustern, dass Graupfote und Feuerpfote weit genug sind, Krieger zu werden. Feuer und Eis :Er entlässt die beiden neuen Krieger Feuerherz und Graustreif von ihrer Wache. Als Feuerherz seinen Neffen Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, diskutiert Weißpelz mit Blaustern und ein paar weiteren Kriegern, ob er bleiben darf. Nach einem Kampf gegen Streuner wird seine Schülerin Sandpfote zu Kriegerin ernannt und erhält ihren Kriegernamen Sandsturm. Geheimnis des Waldes :Weißpelz wird zum Mentor von Maispfote ernannt. Als der WindClan und der SchattenClan das DonnerClan-Lager angreifen, verteidigt er zusammen mit Borkenpelz den Lagereingang. Während des Streunerangriffes führt er eine Patrouille an der FlussClan-Grenze, ist ihnen aber nahe dem Ende der Schlacht mit einigen FlussClan-Kriegern zu Hilfe gekommen. Vor dem Sturm :Er steht Blaustern stets zur Seite, als diese nach Tigerkralles Verrat deprimiert ist, während Feuerherz die Führung des Clans notgedrungen übernimmt, wobei Weißpelz ihm mit seiner Erfahrung hilft. Feuerherz entdeckt, als Glanzfell erzählt, dass sie Junge erwartet, dass Weißpelz der Vater ist. Glanzfell bringt am Ende des Buches seine Jungen Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges zur Welt. Gefährliche Spuren :Weißpelz ist neben Feuerherz die einzige Katze, die von Blausterns Misstrauen und ihrem schwindendem Geisteszustand weiß und unterstützt sie, da sie nur ihm und ihrem Stellvertreter vertraut. :Seine Schülerin Maispfote wird von der Hundemeute angegriffen und lebensgefährlich verletzt, sodass sie aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Behinderung ihre Ausbildung zum Krieger nicht fortführen kann. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Dank für seine Hilfe und weil er auch von allen anderen Katzen hohes Ansehen genießt, wird er von Feuerstern zu dessen Stellvertreter ernannt. Weißpelz wollte scheinbar nie Stellvertreter werden und ist sehr überrascht, dass Feuerstern ihn auswählt. :Dunkelstreif will Weißpelz' Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren vergiften, was aber dank Graustreifs schnellem Eingreifen und Rußpelz' professioneller Heilerhilfe fehlschlägt. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin aus dem DonnerClan verbannt. :Weißpelz wird besonders wegen seiner weisen Ratschläge, seiner Loyalität zum DonnerClan und wegen seiner Tapferkeit geschätzt. Er handelt immer überlegt und selbst in Gefahrensituationen bleibt er ruhig und entschlossen. Feuerstern kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen und überlässt ihm auch öfter das Lager, wenn er selbst verhindert ist. Vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan scheint er zu wissen, dass er sterben wird. Er folgt Feuerstern jedoch trotzdem in den Kampf. :Am Ende des Bandes wird er im Kampf gegen den BlutClan von Knochen umgebracht, sein Tod wird aber von den Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Sturmpfote, Federpfote und Aschenpfote gerächt. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Graustreif seine Nachfolge als Zweiter Anführer übernimmt. Staffel 3 Zeit der Dunkelheit :Weißpelz unterhält sich im Prolog mit Blaustern, Tüpfelblatt und Gelbzahn darüber, ob Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote alles über ihre Bestimmung erfahren sollen. Sie entscheiden sich dann aber dagegen. Gemeinsam mit einigen SternenClan Katzen besucht er nachher Häherpfote in einen Traum. Lange Schatten :Er erscheint Häherpfote in einer Vision zusammen mit Blaustern, Gelbzahn, Tüpfelblatt und Silberfluss. Staffel 4 Spur des Mondes :Er gibt sich mit Löwenherz die Zunge. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er ist der Sohn von Schneepelz und Stachelkralle. Seine Mutter wird von einem Monster überfahren, als er noch ein Junges ist. In der Kinderstube spielt er viel mit Tigerjunges. Kurz nach Schneepelz' Tod zieht Blaupelz sich kurz von ihm zurück, erst als ihr ehemaliger Mentor mit ihr redet, beschäftigt sie sich viel mit ihrem Neffen und zieht ihn gewissermaßen groß, vor allem, um ihn vor Stachelkralles Brutalität zu schützen. Dieser möchte nicht, dass sich Blaupelz in die Erziehung einmischt, da er meint, Blaupelz würde seinen Sohn weich machen. Bei einem Kampftraining zwischen ihm und Tigerkralle , damals noch Tigerpfote, erwischte dieser ihm so hinter dem Ohr dass er für den Rest seines Lebens eine Narbe zurück behielt. Blaupelz schimpfte wütend mit Stachelkralle und meinte, man müsse Respekt vor seinen Clankameraden haben, aber er meinte nur man müsse sich den Respekt verdienen und dass die Narbe Weißjunges eine Lektion sein solle, es in Zukunft besser zu machen. Auch er versucht, Einfluss auf ihn zu nehmen, indem er Weißjunges schon als Junges Kampfzüge beibringt. Blaupelz kümmert sich um ihn, bis er ein Krieger wird. Er heißt nun Weißpelz. Im Manga am Ende denkt Blaustern, dass er ein guter Krieger geworden ist. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Er erscheint Blattstern zusammen mit Blaustern, Schneepelz, Tüpfelblatt und Wolkenstern in einem Traum. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Weißpelz erklärt den Schülern Feuerpfote, Graupfote, Rabenpfote, Sandpfote und Borkenpfote im Kapitel ''Wer kommt da? Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung Taktiken bei der Grenzüberwachung. Das Kapitel ist nicht im normalen Stil geschrieben, sondern, als ob er zu den jungen Katzen sprechen würde. :Er muss besonders Sandpfote und Borkenpfote mehrmals ermahnen, Feuerpfote nicht zu schubsen oder ihn anderweitig von seiner Unterrichtsstunde abzulenken. :Um ein solches Szenario vorzutäuschen und zu üben, meint er, er sei ein Zweiter Anführer eines anderen Clans, der die Grenze übertreten hat. :Weißpelz erklärt, dass die Aufgabe einer Patrouille darin besteht, die Situation einzuschätzen und anschließend dem Anführer davon zu berichten. Desweiteren lehrt er, dass man nicht unfreundlich sein darf, erst, wenn der feindliche Krieger keine gute Erklärung für den Grenzübertritt hat. :Zuletzt verspricht er allen fünf, dass sie eines Tage gute Krieger sein werden. thumb Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Er erscheint gemeinsam mit Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt Rabenpfote, als dieser von den Streunern verscheucht worden ist und den SternenClan am Mondstein um Rat fragt. In der ersten Auflage des Mangas, wird er jedoch Weißsturm genannt, was die eigentliche Übersetzung seines Namens wäre. Kurzgeschichten ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :Weißpelz wird von Tüpfelblatt erwähnt, als sie dem Leser sagt, dass ihr Weißpelz gesagt hat, sie würde gesucht werden. Sonstiges *Er hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da sein Großvater Windflug von WindClan-Katzen abstammt. *Er wurde in ''Stunde der Finsternis einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er Weißsturm genannt, was die richtige Übersetzung seines Orginalnamens "Whitestorm" ist. In den erneuerten Versionen wurde dies aber geändert. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er durchgängig mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er ebenfalls einmal als silbern beschrieben. *Ursprünglich sollten Blaustern und Weißpelz nicht miteinander verwandt sein, es ist aber auch nicht auszuschließen, dass Cherith Baldry die Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt vergessen hat.Erin Hunter Chat 1 Familie *Gefährtin: Glanzfell *Tochter: Ampferschweif *Söhne: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Mutter: Schneepelz *Vater: Stachelkralle *Tanten: Blaustern, Rosenschweif, Heckenpfote *Großmütter: Mondblüte, Mohnröte *Großväter: Sturmschweif, Windflug *Cousinen: Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Cousin: Steinfell *Enkelinnen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Saatjunges, Lilienjunges *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote *Urenkelin: Kirschpfote *Urenkel: Maulwurfpfote Character Art Weißpelz.Schüler.bySilber.png|Schüler Weißpelz.Krieger.bySilber.png|Krieger Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :'Abendstern:' ''Der SternenClan ehrt dich für deine Klugheit und deine Treue. Ich gebe dir den Kriegernamen Weißpelz. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Weißpelz! Weißpelz! Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :Feuerstern: Die Zeit ist gekommen, einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen. Ich verkünde dies vor dem SternenClan, auf dass der Geist unserer Ahnen mich hören und meiner Wahl zustimmen möge. Weißpelz wird der neue Stellvertreter des DonnerClans. :Weißpelz: Feuerstern, Katzen des DonnerClans. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass mir diese Ehre zuteilwerden könnte. Ich schwöre beim SternenClan, dass ich alles tun werde, um euch zu dienen. Quellen en:Whitestormfr:Tornade Blanchecs:Bílý vichrfi:Valkomyrskyru:Буранnl:Witstormes:Tormenta Blancaru:Буран Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere